


Dibs

by yeaka



Category: Travelers (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:08:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ray better lock that down.
Relationships: Ray Green/Philip Pearson | Traveler 3326
Kudos: 23





	Dibs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Travelers or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It’s the best sex Ray’s ever had, which is saying something, because he’s paid for it from professionals. He’s had girls that could’ve been porn stars, one woman who actually _did_ feature in a decent adult film, plus a drag queen from the local theatre that could make his toes curl. Objectively, they were all more talented than Philip. Hell, Ray’s ex-wife had more moves, and she was an ice queen. But for some reason, Ray always comes twice as much when he’s buried deep inside Philip’s pliant body. 

He rolls off to the side when he’s done, spent and cooling down, skin feverishly hot and slick with sweat. Ridiculously satisfied. Philip stays sprawled out next to him, equally as naked, absolutely gorgeous in the broken fluorescent lighting of the dingy warehouse. Philip pants almost as hard as Ray does. He’s so easy to overwhelm. He _screams_ at the drop of a hat. He moans and whimpers with every little thrust or touch, and his eyes actually roll back in his head whenever Ray tugs at his messy hair. It’s like every time’s the first time with him. Not just like he never fucked before, but like he never even _touched himself_ , maybe never even thought about it. When they’re in the middle of it, Philip always looks at Ray like Ray’s his whole world. 

Ray’s never been anybody’s world. He doesn’t even think his ex-wife liked him that much, and they had a kid together. Hell, his _kid_ doesn’t even love him, and that thing’s his flesh and blood. 

He kind of thinks Philip loves him, even though they never say it, because they’re garbage people that just hang out in garbage. They don’t usually bother with sweet words. That’s part of what makes it such a great deal. He doesn’t have to waste time warming Philip up. He just gets to shove his hand in Philip’s pants and feel Philip’s young, virile cock eagerly stiffen in his hands. Then it’s over and Philip’s curling into him, even though they’re both gross and their sweat just glues them together. 

Philip rests his head on Ray’s shoulder and loops an arm over Ray’s middle, one soft thigh hitching over his leg. Philip’s light stubble tickles his skin. Philip’s kind of heavy. Ray bears it for the sake of their contact. They’re both quiet, because there’s not a whole lot to say. They don’t waste time on useless platitudes.

But the more Ray thinks about it, the more he wonders if he should. Philip’s not going to wallow in their pathetic trash pile forever. Sooner or later, he’s going to get fully clean and realize he’s a handsome, intelligent, charming young man with his whole life ahead of him. He’ll probably wind up with a nice, clean partner that doesn’t go through cigarettes like water and never gambles. And he’ll never want to talk to Ray again, because Ray’s a gateway drug.

That’s the reason Ray’s been really thinking lately that he needs to tie Philip down. He doesn’t want to hold Philip back. But he also absolutely wants to secure Philip for his own before someone better comes along. 

There’s probably a right way to do it. Ray could probably be romantic if he tried. But the great thing about Philip is that he doesn’t have to, so he just goes ahead and blurts, “You wanna get married, kid?”

There’s a brief pause where he gets no response. Then he feels Philip shift and turns his head to see Philip staring over at him. The shallow frown isn’t exactly the response Ray was hoping for. 

Ray clarifies, “I’m serious.”

Philip’s brow knits together. He asks like it’s a huge shock, “You wanna marry me?”

“Fuck yeah.” Philip’s got a great ass and he makes great bets. Total package. Ray’s all in. 

Philip still presses, “Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

Philip just keeps frowning, so Ray prompts again, “Will you marry me?”

Philip opens his mouth. It takes him a few conspicuous seconds to actually mutter, “Sure.”

Ray grins. “Awesome.” He could’ve done with more enthusiasm, but he doesn’t blame Philip’s suspicious look. He leans over to kiss Philip’s forehead anyway. It tastes salty.

He goes in for another kiss on Philip’s mouth and hopes he recovers in time for another round before they go ring shopping.


End file.
